


Punto Nemo.

by Makie_Tachibana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makie_Tachibana/pseuds/Makie_Tachibana
Summary: Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría. / Spamano.





	Punto Nemo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hidecaz.  
> Título: Punto Nemo.  
> Resumen: Lovino se perdió en el mutismo y Antonio entre la habladuría.  
> Pareja: Spamano.

La luz de la luna alumbraba tenuemente su sonrisa, mientras gotas carmín resbalaban de sus manos. Su mente se hundía entre recuerdos benignos y caóticos, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Vio sus palmas cubiertas de ese líquido viscoso y ahí, al volver a verse, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su columna vertebral. Tembló sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás la inestabilidad de sus rodillas se debía al miedo —a ser atrapado, a abrir los ojos o simplemente que ese espectro se levante— o, tal vez, a la mera excitación que sentía.  
El vaho salía de su boca lentamente, parecía el venenoso tabaco que antes le gustaba y ahora solo necesitaba.  
Pensó «¿Y ahora qué?». Ante eso solo pudo comprimir los labios algo molesto y aterrado, pensando en las posibilidades del día siguiente o del mismo ahora. Su mirada comenzó a recorrer el cuarto vacío, encontrándose en la casa de su infancia, el patio de sus sueños y la persona botada en el suelo. Todo eso y más se perdería con un simple descuido de su parte.  
Su boca seca aún tenía la mueca dibujada, sin ganas que esta desaparezca sintió la gran intención de reír como un loco, mas no podía hacer eso. Se contuvo un par de segundos antes que alguien tocara la puerta. El miedo le inundó de nuevo y el deseo de reír igual.  
Cuando la puerta de metal fue abierta, Antonio Fernández Carriego lloró a más no poder. Sollozó fuertemente, mientras cortadamente iba diciendo un:  
—…Lo hice… Yo lo hice…. Fui yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> ¿Qué tal?  
> Bueno, yo soy nueva en el fandom —y es más, también soy nueva en este mundo que es Hetalia. Recién este año lo he visto— y como tenía las grandes ganas de escribir sobre estos dos, aquí está mi historia. Debo de admitir que mi favorito está a punto de ser España, me encanta, aunque tengo cierto rencor con lo que hizo a América —sí, sí, sí. Ya sé que aquello no importa, pero mientras más investigo de esa nación, más rabia siento. Pero aquello no evita que me agrade—.  
> Si ven que voy a ir manejando mal a los personajes, solo díganme y lo cambiare. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, así que no se cohíban.  
> En fin, en cuanto a la historia, esta historia nació de la simple idea de: «Deseo algo con Antonio no tan bueno». Si bien España es buen tipo, hay algo mal en él —el mismo creador lo dijo— o al menos no es tan bueno. Además yo, como la buena américa que soy, sigo resentida. Aquí —a pesar que no quiero contar mucho, pues el misterio es lo que deseo— solo diré que quizás no sea dulce o no tanto.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y ya deseo leerlos para saber qué opinan.  
> Nos leemos pronto (o eso espero).


End file.
